


Nostalgia

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [645]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedAlan Tracy and 14? :D14: Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia), Patrick Stump
Series: prompt ficlets [645]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nostalgia

The ache in his hip is near constant now, and Alan winces as he tries to find a comfortable seat.

On his lap, the box is heavy with more than just memories.

“Grandma’s been cleaning again.” The boy crouched by his chair has Scott’s eyes and Gordon’s hair, down to the cowlick at the back. Alan can’t believe that even three generations removed, he could still see his brothers in his son’s son.

“I bet she has.” His voice is getting raspy even to his own ears now, and Alan clears his throat. “What has she found?”

His grandson shrugs, moving to perch easily on the chair’s arm. “Dunno. Heavy though.”

He has to help Alan open the lid, cutting through the brittle tape. Inside is another world. “Is this your old International Rescue stuff?”

Alan barely hears him. His sash is folded on the top, looking so old fashioned now he’s seeing it again, so many decades after he last packed it away.

“Granddad?”

“Hmm? Yes, I rather think it is?”

They end up taking it all out, laying it out on the kitchen table. The blue is bluer than Alan remembers, the shoulders narrower than he ever recalls being. “Can I try it on grandpa?”

His mother tsks; their unpacking has drawn an audience. “That belongs in a museum, dad.”

Alan chuckles, leaning on his cane. “It’s just a suit, darling. Go ahead, kiddo.”

It fits him, mostly, and Alan can’t believe his brothers let a kid this young out to help save the world. “How do I look, granddad?”

Alan swallows hard, missing his brothers suddenly, a hard sharp pain to the heart that still takes him by surprise even after all this time. “Like a hero, kiddo.”


End file.
